Which One?
by Annabeth Morgan-Chase-Jackson
Summary: [Cover art by burdge] Which one hogs the blanket? Which one makes the coffee every morning? Which one is ticklish? All these questions are answered about the relationship of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Ja-Chase. Rated T for a hint of controversy.
1. Hogs the blanket?

**A/N of 11/1: I got this off of _percyyoulittleshit_'s tumblr, which is awesome by the way. This is the first time I've written something like this, so some tips on how to make it better would be great. Thanks!**

**–ƒ∑®∆**

* * *

><p>…hogs the blanket?<p>

* * *

><p>"Annabeth?" Percy gave a half-hearted tug on his blanket.<p>

"Wha'?"

"I need some blanket."

"But it's so warm…"

"Anna…"

Groaning, she lifted up her body a bit, allowing him to pull a couple inches out before she collapsed back onto the bed. Giving up, he snuggled as close to his girlfriend as possible, seeking her warmth.

"Percy!" Annabeth let out a slight gasp before pulling her legs away from his cold feet.

"But Annabeth, I'm _cold_."

"Fine." She pulled him under the blanket, avoiding contact between her legs and his feet.

"Better?"

"Mmm…"

They fell asleep that way, cuddled up with each other.

_In the morning…_

"Sleep well, Seaweed Brain?"

"This is the _last_ time we share a blanket. I'll get my own from now on."

"You know that never works."

She was right. Annabeth always ended up taking his as well, and he was in her's by morning anyway. Percy sighed; he'd just have to get used to her hogging the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Cuts the other's hair?

**A/N of 11/8: Told ya I'd be back soon. This is a new installment of this story. By the way, these are in no way related, and all come after the Giant War, but no spoilers. Probably. Enjoy!**

**–ƒ∑®∆**

* * *

><p>…cuts the other's hair?<p>

* * *

><p>"Sit still!"<p>

Percy stopped shifting around, careful not to make his movements too sudden. Despite the fact that long hair gets into his eyes when fighting monsters, he hates his hair being too short. "How much longer?"

Annabeth paused in her cutting to glare at him. "The more impatient you are, the worse this'll turn out, Seaweed Brain."

"I doubt my lack of tolerance will affect my _hair_."

"No, but it reduces the amount of care I put into cutting your hair."

Percy's eyes widened at this, then narrowed once again. "Why isn't Piper doing this?"

Annabeth sighed. "I told you; Jason is taking her out tonight because this is the first time she's had a night off since she started the job at the hospital."

"Why can't I just wait until _she_ can do it?"

"Jackson, you _will_ shut up, or I will make you _wish_ for Zeus' lightning bolt!"

Finally, he grew quiet. Annabeth blew her own hair out of her face, measured out another section of her boyfriend's hair, and was about to snip it off when–

"But _why_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Still good? And it means that Annabeth cut's Percy's, but only when Piper can't.<strong>


	3. Makes the coffee?

**A/N of 11/21: Hey, long time, no... writing? Anyway, I'd like to thank nerdyninjaunicorn for her constructive critisism. You're awesome! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**–ƒ∑®∆**

* * *

><p>…makes the coffee?<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Deciding that the beverage was worth giving up her precious sleep, she rose out of bed, stretched, and disappeared into the bathroom.<p>

Ten minutes later, the grey-eyed demigod ambled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Spotting a mug of coffee on the counter, she perched on the edge of one of the barstools and snagged the handle before slowly taking her first sip. Her tastebuds were flooded with flavour and she closed her eyes, basking in the warmth.

"Morning, Chase."

Slightly irritated by the interruption, Annabeth opened her eyes to glare at whoever broke her precious silence. She was greeted by the sight of the maker of her drink, otherwise known as her boyfriend.

"What, Jackson?"

"Don't I get a 'thanks' for the coffee?"

She spared him a withering glance before replying, "You've given me coffee every day since we started here. I've said 'thanks' plenty of times."

Percy put a hand to his chest, faking hurt. "Need I remind you that my classes start earlier that yours. I risk being late by supplying you with your _treasured_ drink."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Speaking of being late, doesn't your class start in ten minutes?"

His eyes widening, the absent-minded son of Poseidon swore softly under his breath, snatched his bag off of the counter, and kissed Annabeth hurriedly on the mouth before swinging the door open. He was lost from her sight before the door slammed shut.

Smiling slightly, Annabeth fondly muttered, "Seaweed Brain," under her breath. Looking back down at her coffee, she was disappointed to see that it had become cold. Sighing, she poured it down the drain, resolving to stop by Starbucks on her way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit of 1121 (ten minutes later): I decided it wasn't finished, so I added this.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Annabeth smiled at the barista. Grabbing her decaf coffee, she hurried out of the coffeeshop. Stopping a bit later, she gulped some coffee down. Strangely, it tasted a lot like the one Percy had made. When she made the connection, her eyes narrowed.<p>

Fifteen seconds later, however, Annabeth's expression softened. It was still thoughtful of him to get her coffee. Besides, she reasoned, he never outright _said_ that he had made it; she had always assumed he did. Maybe she'd let him off the hook. Just this once.


	4. Picks up the pizza?

**A/N of 11/22: Thanks to Amber Ember7, who reviewed first on yesterday's update. Check out her stories! (I read them before I knew she reviewed.) I changed the wording in the last chapter a bit after your review. Thank you! This is dedicated to you!**

**-ƒ∑®∆**

* * *

><p>…picks up the pizza?<p>

* * *

><p>"Percy, can you go pick up the pizza?"<p>

The man in question groaned, not moving from where he was flopped down on the couch. "I still don't get why we can't get it delivered."

"Pizza places overcharge on delivery, and when you have to buy for multiple insatiable demigods, a couple satyrs, and a demititan, that is a _lot_ of extra money."

"But Annabeth..."

"Perseus, if you don't get the pizza, I will tell your mother that you've developed an allergy to blue food colouring."

"She'd never believe you."

"Do you want to test that theory?"

He fell silent, knowing just how much faith his mom had in his girlfriend. Percy knew he was lucky that she did approve of Annabeth, unlike some of his friends' parents of their significant others, but sometimes, he felt that his mother preferred Annabeth to him. Not that he could blame her, of course.

The daughter of Athena smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, get going. They'll be here in an hour."

Percy heaved himself off of the sofa. "Fine. Where's the cash?"

Annabeth sighed. "In the desk. Top drawer, left side. Honestly, you should know this by now. We host these get-togethers every two weeks."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry." Once he had returned from getting the money, Percy continued, "Not everyone can have the brainpower of a child of the _wisdom_ goddess."

Trying (and failing) to hide her smile, she shoved him lightly toward the door. "Go, Seaweed Brain. And don't you dare ask for blue pizza again!"

Her boyfriend winked at her, shrugged on his coat, and left. Annabeth felt the urge to follow, just to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, but decided against it. There were other preparations to be made, after all.

* * *

><p>The smell of cheese and pepperoni flooded his senses as he entered the fast food restaurant. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the scent, as he had seen Annabeth do in the morning so many times.<p>

Speaking of Annabeth, he eyed the male cashier while his own was punching in his order. The man looked decent enough, but when Percy saw him wink at a clearly taken girl, he was hit with an overwhelming sense of relief that he had agreed to come instead of Annabeth. (As if he had any choice on the matter.) However, he thought, when he saw the same cashier eyeing him, it went both ways.

* * *

><p><strong>The cashier is bi, so I changed the rating to T. Unless someone reviews or PM's that they are offended or something by it, I will leave it as is.<strong>


End file.
